<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Thank You, Percy by Avanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297128">[Podfic] Thank You, Percy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie'>Avanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gramander [Pod]fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual!Newt, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Graves, Dom/sub, Dominance/submission, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual Content, sub!Newt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wakes Newt up in the morning and wants to have a little fun, unfortunately or not so unfortunately for Newt...</p><p>[Podfic version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gramander [Pod]fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Thank You, Percy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808163">Thank You, Percy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca">Milarca</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ypyw63-23oNnaPvYCWMo-iypmDz67pp_/view?usp=sharing">Dropbox Link</a>
</p><p>
<strong>Listen:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/voftrcq4hi85b65/%5BPodfic%5DThankYouPercy-Milarca.mp3/file">Mediafire Link</a>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><strong>Original Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808163">Baby</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca">Milarca</a> | <strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie">Avanie</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 13:12 | <strong>Size:</strong> 25.4MB</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Compilation of all 5 fics:</strong>
</p><p>
<strong>Listen:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/16V1tospysCWtVbetLNFZbsGIg4_NT7xZ/view?usp=sharing">Dropbox Link</a>
</p><p>
<strong>Listen:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/6l688nnzcc6ggl6/%5BPodfic%5DGramanderPodfics-Milarca.mp3/file">Mediafire Link</a>
</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 54:09 | <strong>Size:</strong> 104MB</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>